


Hinata's all tied up on pleasure

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluffy sex, hinata in bondage not komaeda, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda wants to please Hinata, and after looking at his Internet History he know's how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's all tied up on pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Is that seriously the best title you can think of!? Yes, leave me alone, the title is painfully corny I know! We should call Mondo over... Just go read the porn already, its 6am so yes that title will do!

**Hinata X Komaeda (happy au. Bondage (Hinata), multiple orgasms.)**

“The safe word is hope.”  
“No, that is not going to be the safe word Komaeda!”

You sigh at the reaction Hinata had given you. What were you suppose to come up with? You continue to tie the boy to the bed. This was something you knew your lover liked… bondage you mean. Or at least you knew he liked to watch it, perhaps there was a difference but after your adventure of checking your boyfriend’s computer history, you thought you could at least try his favourite watch. He watched a lot of porn and 90% of it was bondage.

“How about: help?” You suggest. He raises an eyebrow as soon as you say it and you know it’s a ‘no’.  
“No, people will think you’re fucking raping me!” He replies with twitching eyebrows.  
You sigh and look around. “What about: green?” You ask and pray that he say yes.  
“Yeah, fine green will do.” He replies as you are finally done tying the knots. You grab his tie from the stack of clothes and cover his eyes:  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.”

You move off of the bed and admire your handy work. Hinata is place in the middle of the bed. His legs untied and his arms tied in one knot above his head. He’s only half hard at the moment, you will be changing that soon enough, and he’s shaking a little. You know he’s nervous; after many years of dating you have come to realize that Hinata is insecure about his body. You’ll never know why though, he is so adorable after all.

“You look so cute.” You mumble as you lean over Hinata’s body. Your warm breath easing over his stomach and you see him twitch at such. You lie in between his legs but away from his cock. You will take care of that later. You raise your hands to his sides and he squirms, he is very sensitive so it probably ticklish. You then move them over his chest; everywhere you touch makes his breath become more laboured. You move your mouth towards his neck and leave a trail of kisses down it leading towards his shoulder, before carefully sucking it; making Hinata let out a large gasp and leaving a beautiful bruise. You then move your mouth towards his chest. His body stiffens as you do so, he lets out a whimper, knowing what you intend to do. You lick a strip down his chest before moving your mouth towards his hardened nipple. You lick around it before licking the tip. His body shakes as you do so and he lets out small whimpers. You then suck on it whilst moving your hand to fondle the other. His body arches into your touch, which to you is a sign that you’re doing good. You then leave a small, soft bite on his nipple, leaving a teeth ring on the outsides of it.

You kiss down his stomach and he lets out small pleas for you to hurry. You don’t, you stay at your teasingly slow pace. Hinata knows where your lips are going and he wants you to hurry up on his over sensitive body, however you yourself want to bring Hinata as much hope as you can and prolong the pleasure. You also have your own selfish reason of loving to watch your boyfriend squirm, as disgusting as it is for trash like you to want, you want it anyway.

You go around his cock and suck on his thighs which earns you a whimpered:  
“Ah, Nagito please.”  
You love it when he uses your first name, which despite the fact you are dating he rarely uses. You assume it’s out of habit because sometimes he can go a whole conversation using Nagito and others he uses Komaeda. A little confusing but you dare not correct the boy. You continue to lick and suck his thighs as you bring your hand up and very slowly jerk his cock. He moves his hips into your touch but you move your hand with them. He is whining with the need for pleasure:  
“Nagito, for fuck sake, please!”  
You continue the slow easy movements. Hinata is now full erect and you decide that it’s time to give him a little more action, only a little.

You move your mouth over the tip of his cock and give it a small lick. He lets out a groan and bites his lip. Aw, is he going to try and hold his moans in? Now that just won’t do.  
You swirl your tongue around the tip before putting your mouth over the head. You give it a suck. You look up at Hinata who is biting hard into his lip and pulling on the rope a little. Soon he’ll be sweating and maybe if you’re lucks on your side, drooling. You can’t see your lover’s eyes but you can see that his face is now a rosy pink which fills your heart with joy. He’s so cute.

You move your head further down, holding Hinata’s hips in place as you do so. You swirl your tongue around as you bob up and down. You watch as his head moves from side to side and his skin slowly radiates heat. You begin to moan and as you do, he lets out a yelp and groan. You take him in to the root and move up and down, trying your hardest not to chock. The brunette has lost all ho- no, not hope, all despair perhaps, in holding in his beautiful moans. “Nagito, more, more!” He demands and of course you comply. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth, as soon as Hinata begins to sa- “w-w-ait! No, no, _no_ ” –yes that you know he’s going to cum. He does just that and a bitter taste fills your mouth. You try and swallow but a lot of it escapes. You dislike the taste of cum, but if Hinata is willing to give you and only you something you are going to take it.

You stare at Hinata: who believe it or not, came a lot quicker than usual. Perhaps it was because of the bondage?  
You pull out the lube and pull off your trousers; yes you have been fully dressed this whole time. You make sure to unzip them loudly so he can hear and perhaps, if your luck is on its good cycle, get excited about it. You cover your fingers in lube and proceed to place them within Hinata. His warm insides sucking your fingers in and whilst doing so Hinata gasps. “I’ll never get use to how tight and warm you feel on my fingers.” You voice out and Hinata quivers, he seems to become more embarrassed and excited when you narrate such things. You are extremely bad at dirty talk, unlike Hinata who just copies his pornos. However you can voice things that will get Hinata going and, well, that’s what you’re after, isn’t it?

You search for his sweet spot which is a small battle itself. However once you’ve added both fingers you find it. Hinata practically screams when you do. His body quivers and legs try to wrap around you. You’re at war with them as you add your third finger. Hinata mewls and whines. “No, no… ah!” Hinata has a tendency to say ‘no’, at first you were worried that it was because he didn’t like it but later you found out that it was a sub-conscious sort of embarrassment. He only tends to say ‘no’ when he is really in pleasure; it has become praise in your books.

You continue to abuse his sweet spot and his cock becomes fully hard, once again; not that it hadn’t remained pretty hard before: it was. It doesn’t take much until Hinata is shaking again and pulling at the rope holding him in place. “I wonder how much of this it will take before you cum again. Hmm, should I let you cum like this or should I just skip the pretence?” You ask only to get a loud moan in return. You continue to abuse that spot that makes him squirm, whine, moan and jerk. You can see that he is enjoying it, his skin now shinning with sweat, his mouth wide open and his cheeks dark crimson. He looks so pretty. You speed up your hand and within moments his flawless stomach is covered in his white crime.

This is when you decide to put the lube on your own cock and enter the boy, whist he still in the land of pleasure. You lift his legs up high and hoist them over your shoulders, so you can have a clear view of the boy. You move your lips towards his and kiss him. It takes him a moment to register your lips but once he does he kisses back. His tongue is moving around yours, licking the roof of your mouth in a dance which has you moaning as well. Everything is so hot and messy and your beloved is super sensitive. You want to move. You want him to scream once again in pleasure. You want him to beg for you again.

You thrust into him and you aren't let down. He screams your name “ _Nagito! Ahhh, Nagito!”_ You love it. You adore it. You continue to move wrapping your arms around his naked torso. Your arms brush off his back and this alone brings you sparks of pleasure. His walls are tights around your cock bring pleasure with every thrust. “You’re so tight, like a virgin.” You both know he’s not, that was something you stole from him a while back however the comment earns you a loader moan which causes some drool to leek. You thrust harder causing you to join Hinata in his load moans. You wonder if the neighbours can hear. If Hanamura can I bet he’d be fapping to them, how disgusting. You remove that thought from your mind. It was a stupid thing to think whist in the deep pits of pleasure. The bed is creaking under you and you can’t help but feel alive and happy. You moan into Hinata’s ear. You know he enjoys it, which makes you want to moan louder, even if you dislike your own trashy noise.

You then suddenly feel yourself getting close. Very close. You thrust faster and then you cum and cum and cum, filling Hinata to the brim until cum is escaping from his ass. He screams and cums for the last time with you, it is barely a squirt; you really did fuck him dry. You both collapse on top of one another. You slowly, carefully pull out and then remove the blindfold aka Hinata’s tie from his eyes. He looks at you, his eyes dazed and you smile. “That was amazing.” You say to break the silence. He nods, drool still leaking from his mouth…. Drool leaking from your mouth as well. You smile and rub his cheek, “I love you, Hajime.”  
“I love you too.” You lean over him and untie the note, before planting yourself on his chest and falling to sleep to the sound of his quickened heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too unreadable as I said late night typing so I'll probably need to check over it some other time...


End file.
